paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye's Sad Dream
Skye:(dreams about her dad in the arctic) Lucas (Skye's dad):(gets out his camera and films himself for the last time) Skye, Christie, mom, I love you all. I will make it home soon. I promise. Skye, You take good care of your brother, Christie, be sweet to my parents, and mom, be sweet back and, Skye, when you go to heaven someday, tell my grandparents, great grandparents, and so on that i'm fine. Because I'm dying with you. Take care my apples of my eyes! (puts up the camera and runs off with his owners, only to find out that there was an avalanche and the path fell apart, but so does the piece that he's standing on and screams as he falls to his death) young Skye:Mommy, where's daddy? He promised he would be home soon. Christie (Skye's mom):(turns back around with tears in her eyes) I have bad news. young Skye:Mommy, Why are you crying? Christie:He's dead! (everybody starts crying and Skye wakes up) Skye:NO! (looks around her pup house and opens her door, only to find out that a ghostly figure is standing there in the dark of the night) Skye:(with tears in her eyes) Daddy? Lucas (Skye's dad):(points to the left and shows Skye her baby brother in the grass, and then grows to a shape so familiar that Skye started to faint) 5 hours later: Skye:(wakes up, but doesn't know she has tears in her eyes or that she sounds like her voice is breaking up) Chase:Where have you been? Skye:............. Chase:What? Skye:(runs back outside back crying because of the vision 5 hours ago) Chase:Was it something I said? Marshall:I got this. Chase:Oh Really, Mr.I Can Take Chase's Girlfriend Away Anytime? Hayden:Fight fight fight Marshall:Yeah really, Hot Shot! Chase:Hot Shot? Hot Shot:(does his battle cry and strums his guitar) YEAH! Chase and Marshall:That. Was. COOL! (talking at the same time about the heavy metal pup) Chase:Wait, why do you look like me? Hot Shot:Follow me. Skye:(comes back into the lookout and, for no reason, follows the two twins) (The three sit down in the elevator and go up to the second floor, which then they find out that Zuma and Everest are playing Pup Pup Boogie and sneak past them, into an empty room) Hot Shot:I started out as German Shepard DNA because your father, Lucas, was a German Shepard too. So when I was born, there was something wrong with me:I started out as the same age as you were! So our birthdays were celebrated together because we were the same age and we turned the same age at the same time and same day. But Hot Shot's my nickname. My real name is Jackie Stella, your brother. But when our dad died, worse things happened. 12:00 midnight, I woke up to the crackling of fire. And I figured out that our house was on fire! I rushed to your room to pick you up and carry you out of the house. We got burnt, sweaty, dusty, covered in ashes, and even got some scrapes. (Well, at least me.) But still we were jacked up! Your mom was left there because it was to late too save her. And we thought she was burned alive! Skye:(gets tears in her eyes again) Mommy. Hayden I am so sorry but swift killed you know Skye:NNNNNOOOOO Jackie (Hot Shot):But no! Rumor has it that our friends next door saw that a dog had jumped through the roof, barley alive! She then invented a machine that would make her look younger. She called it the Youngit 3,000. We still use it for the survival of Christie Stella. Jackie:(the pup gets tears in his eyes as well) She broke her right leg and she's in the hospital. She'll be better soon. (to self) I hope. TV:This is just in! An old 45 year old pup survives a bad injury, and good thing it's gone! reporter:So, Christie. After that fall and recovery, what do you want to do next? Christie:Well, I do wish Lucas was here, but he's not. But I do want to be a member of the PAW patrol again with my daughter and see her again! As a matter of fact, I'll do it today! Skye:MOMMY! (goes outside and flies around the lookout in happiness) YES! (says yes multiple times and faints) Skye:(hears coughing) Oh no! (flies back into the living room to see her mother have a stroke for some reason and cries as everything fades away including her and then wakes up to a knock on the door) Ryder:Skye. Time to get up. Skye:(goes to the door with teary eyes and opens it) Ryder:Is there something wrong? Skye:(sighs) I'll tell you and the pups later. Ryder:Pups, Skye has something to tell you. Skye:(tells the pups what happened as Ryder records a message to Everest) Rocky:(cries because ''EVERYBODY ''knows what happened to him) Marshall:Is there something wrong Rocky? Rocky:Nope! Nothing wrong with me! (laughs sheepishly) Rubble:Well, Skye. You didn't have a family. You were a stray! Chase:Well then, how was she born then? Rubble:Oh. (far off in the back while everybody starts a conversation about Skye's dream, a shadow in the back of the room that looks like Chase can be seen, but nobody notices) To Be Continued! Next:The Aftermath of the Dream